


Repose

by izzyisozaki



Series: Canonverse [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ficlet, Health Concerns, Illustrated, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: It felt silly to get upset now, when they both wanted this, but his heart still ached with something indescribable.





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little domestic fluff I snuck into _Namida_ , the @yoiangstzine (the latter was inclusive and for charity).

Yūri didn't know anyone who surprised him like Victor. For years, he did it through his performances on the ice, up until when he took Yūri, and his entire life, by storm. Then the surprises came about in unexpected ways, sometimes small but no less significant to Yūri, who was Victor’s partner and fiancé.

Even now, as Yūri entered their bedroom, he couldn't help the breath that caught in his throat at the sight of the beautiful man waiting for him in bed. Shirtless and visibly drowsy, Victor held out an arm as Yūri climbed onto the mattress, meeting him with a soft kiss before pulling the covers over them. Their dog, a silver-beige poodle named Makkachin, followed, curling up at the end of the bed. Victor fluffed up his pillow and Yūri slid up behind him, whispering goodnight before Victor was out like a light.

It was clear he was exhausted. Not to the point of harm, perhaps, but still exhausted. All week Victor moved seamlessly through a strict schedule, coaching Yūri and doing his own training at the Sports Champions Club. He seemed tireless, but Yūri had picked up on the differences over time. Victor no longer got up at sunrise, sleeping until the alarm on Yūri’s phone went off. He stopping reading books before going to bed, using the remaining time to get back rubs from Yūri or soak in the bath, sometimes simultaneously. And, though this wasn't exactly unwelcome, he would often lie under Yūri, conserving energy while they slept together in the euphemistic sense, which was thankfully almost just as often as before, even if not on the busiest of days.

Victor always told him that just touching Yūri recharged him, and while it looked like it did to an extent, more and more often he’d fall asleep like that, draped over Yūri. It was funny at first, because usually he’d be napping too. He would drag his fingers through Victor’s hair, brushing it back from his eyes before letting it fall back to place. It was incredible how vulnerable he looked when his face was in repose, pressed to Yūri’s chest or lap.

He wished there was a way to make things less harder on him. They both had wanted this and took great care in managing their schedule, but it ate at Yūri that Victor still had months like this ahead.

Yūri put his arm around Victor’s shoulder, nuzzling into the other man’s neck. His hand had found Victor’s, and with a gentle squeeze, he tried to calm his spiraling thoughts. It felt silly to get upset now, when they both wanted this, but his heart still ached with something indescribable. He would have to persuade Victor to take at least an extra day off some weeks to properly recover.

He was sure Victor would listen if he voiced his concern, and just like that, the knot in his chest slowly began to unravel. Knowing what he’d say tomorrow, he drifted off to sleep in the cocoon of Victor’s warmth.


End file.
